


Misunderstanding

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [470]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Tired Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: There seems to be a misunderstanding regarding where interests lie.





	Misunderstanding

Benny doesn’t often get Sam like this, but when he does, he treasures it.

Sam isn’t the friendliest guy. Not to say he’s rude or anything, just that his time is dedicated to his books, or his runs, or the hunts, or, not often enough in Benny’s opinion, sleeping. Sometimes Benny will catch him on the kitchen and, even more rarely, Sam will let Benny feed him. But it’s always over quickly, and Sam thanks him for it, but it’s not exactly what Benny’s looking for.

This isn’t what he’s looking for either. Mostly because he rather have Sam pressed all up against him for some other reason than not having slept in forty-one hours, for being half dead and looking a little like it, too. He rather have Sam cuddling him because he wants to be, not because Benny looked like a convenient pillow.

He’ll take what he can get, though, and gladly. Benny holds still, even slowing his breaths, hoping Sam will drop off to sleep.

He can’t even explain what he’s doing, but he’s petting Sam’s hair, and Sam’s humming at the touch, and it’s like he can’t control his mouth. “Your hair is so soft…”

Sam seems to wake up at that, and Benny’s left cursing himself. “I…I’m sorry,” Sam stutters. “I should go.”

“You don’t have to,” Benny assures him hurriedly. He scans his brain for what he can do to make the spot next to him look inviting again.

Sam shakes his head. “I can’t stay,” he says.

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t be in love with you!” Sam says, then physically claps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. “Oh, god. Pretend I didn’t–I’m going to go–away.”

Benny catches Sam’s wrist in as delicate a grip as he can, a request and not a demand. “Why the hell can’t you?” He asks.

“You…and Dean…I couldn’t,” Sam protests. “I wouldn’t!”

“Me and Dean…what?” Benny asks, brow furrowed. Something about the way Sam is looking at him sparks something. “Sugar. Sam. Nothin’ goin’ on with me an’ Dean. Never happen. He’s a friend. And I…might be in love with you,” Benny admits.

Sam looks like the foundation of his world has been shaken. He also looks pale and incredibly tired. “Why don’t'cha come back an’ get some rest?” Benny offers, opening his arm so Sam can slide under it again. “An’ we’ll talk once you’ve slept?”

Sam nods, still evidently dumbfounded, and moved into Benny’s hold. Benny immediately sets to stroking Sam’s hair again, watching his eyes droop, and does his best not to move too much, despite the part of him that feels the need to shout and dance for joy.


End file.
